LET'S TORTURE 'EM!
by eds00
Summary: A little fic where the characters of Pokemon get tortured by me. R&R, give them dares, so I can torture them.
1. Chapter 1

LET'S TORTURE 'EM!!!!

With the host, ME!

Me-Sup everyone! So, this is my dare thingy where you have to R&R and give dares to the people I threatened to kill if they didn't come here. Those are Paul.

Paul-I hate you…

Me-Guess what. I hate you too. Next up is May.

May-Hi everyone!

Me-Yep, next is Dawn.

Dawn-Hi!!!

Me-Looks like you're in a good mood…you will need it. =evil grin= Next is Drew.

Drew-Thank you! =lifts up a rose=

Me-Next… Ash.

Ash- Hello!

Me-Next is… oh God… I WILL kill you… Misty…

Misty-I am the princess of the sea!

Me-Shut up…

Misty-You're mean.

Me-Well, I hate you… live with it. Next is Leaf.

Leaf-Hi everyone! Please! I want sugar!

Me-Yes, yes… we all know. Next up, Gary.

Gary-The best guy in this fic has arrived!

Me-Shut up. And last, Angie.

Angie-Hi!

Me-Well, that's everyone! Let's get to the dares! Since nobody had a chance to R&R, we will use my dares.

Dawn-I hope he doesn't hate me…

Me-I don't hate you as much as Misty or Paul.

Misty-Hey!

Paul-It's no surprise for me… really. Everyone hates me.

Me-Alright, enough talking, let's start with the dares! And since Paul is the most hated character, he will go first.

Paul-WHAT?!

Me-I dare you to act nice to everyone.

Paul-That doesn't sound too hard. All I have to do is keep quiet.

Me-Leaf, since I don't hate you, your dare is to eat 10 kg of sugar.

Leaf-Yei! Thanks! =eats all of the sugar in 5 seconds=

Me-Wow… that was fast. Gary, your dare is to fight an Onix barehanded.

Gary-How am I supposed to beat an Onix with just fists?!

Me-You figure it out. Drew, since I kind of don't like you at the moment… you have to burn half of your roses into a bonfire.

Drew-WHAT?! Please don't make me do that.

Me-Oh, but I will.

Drew-=While crying throws roses into a bonfire=

May-ed, why are you so cruel to Drew?

Me-I said, I don't like Drew at the moment. Oh, and you… my sister dares you to kiss Ash… while I _hate _Advance, Pearl and PokeShipping… so your dare is to burn half of your ribbons.

May-NOOOOOOOO!

Me-You have to do it.

May-*sobs* fine. *throws her ribbons in to a fire*

Misty-So… now I see why you hate me…

Me-Wasn't that obvious from the start? Oh and your dare is to tie yourself to a tree and let your Pokémon attack you.

Misty-fine. =ties herself to a tree and her Pokémon start attacking her= Ouch… that hurt.

Me-I know! Isn't it great! I love torturing you! MUAHAHAHAH!

Misty-=in a quiet voice= Yea, great for you.

Me-Huh? What?

Misty-N-Nothing!

Me-So Gary, how is it going?

Gary-=crushed under the Onix, gasping for air= great.

Me-Awesome! Ash, your dare is to kiss Angie.

Ash-Huh? Ok. =kisses Angie=

Angie- *blushing and whispering to me* Thanks!

Me-=whispering back= No prob, I support that shipping. =smiles= =normal voice= Angie, your dare is to cook something up that is just as tasty as Brock's food. But if you fail… there will be consequences.

Angie-Ok.

Leaf-Can I be the first one to taste the food?

Me-Alright. But leave some for me to, okay?

Leaf-Ok.

Misty-Can I get some to?

Me-No. But you can get one-way ticket to hell.

Misty-You know, I do have a mallet…

Me-So what? I write this fic, I control it. And if you try anything funny… I will unleash my cat to attack you!

Misty-What's a little kitty going to do to me?

Me-You'd be surprised…

Misty-Oh really?

Me-That's it… you asked for it! =unleashes pet cat= Die!

Dawn-Stop! Don't kill her!

Me-Why?!

Dawn-because if you kill her, you won't be able to torture her.

Me-Hmm… I guess you're right. Come back here Claw!

Paul-Claw?

Me-My cats name.

Paul-Huh? Why did you call him that?

Me-because his claws are so sharp, they can rip you up into pieces.

Paul- =gulps= Nice kitty!

May-Yea nice kitty, at least nicer then somebody else I know! =glares at me=

Me-You know, I could have burned all of your ribbons, but I chose half. You should be thanking me.

May-I won't tha-- =looks at Claw who I am about to release again= I mean, thanks!

Me-That's better.

Gary-=still under Onix= somebody help me…

Leaf- I will save you! =lifts Onix and throws it off a cliff=

Me-hmm…. Where did that cliff come from?

Gary-Thanks Leaf!

Leaf-=blushes= No problem.

Me-Well, is the food ready yet?! I am hungry…

Angie-It's done!

Me-=sits down at the table and tastes the spaghetti= these are good! You pass your dare!

Leaf-I'll say! I want more!

Angie-Sorry, no more.

Me-Now, who did miss….. Dawn!

Dawn-Shoot! I hoped you would not notice me.

Me-Well I did… and your dare is to let your Pachirisu shock you and you can't fix your hair.

Dawn-A hair dare? Damn… oh well… Pachirisu, use discharge on me.

Pachirisu- CHIPAAAAAAAAAAAAA =Shocks Dawn=

Dawn-=sighs= And for how long must my hair stay like this?

Me-It has to stay like that the next chapter, and after the chapter you can fix it.

**Well, we are done for today. So R&R and give them some juicy dares!**

**Thank you!**

**~eds00**

**  
P.S. Remember, I am Morpheus, Olrival ,Ikari ,Contest shipper, so don't give me any dares that are against these shippings.**


	2. Chapter 2

LET'S TORTURE 'EM!!!!

Me-Sup, I some pretty good dares! So let's start torturing!!

Paul-Joy…

Me-And Paul is going first.

Leaf-Can I get a cookie?

Me-Sure! =gives cookie=

Drew-Can I get 1 to?

Me-No. Now for the dares. These dares are by MrMissMrs Random.  My new buddy! We have a special guest! Random' s Glaceon Riley.

Riley-Mew Mew =Hi peeps!=

Me-I just love eeveelutions!

Gary-Me to!

Me-ENOUGH STALLING! Paul has to dress up in a pink tutu, and perform swan lake.

Paul-... I hate your twisted friends…

Me-They are not twisted! They just hate you like I do.

Paul-eh…=goes to the bathroom to change=

Me-Riley, after the performance, you have to use Ice Fang and bite him in the 'happy zone'

Riley-Mew Mew Mew Mew!=But I hate the taste of Emo!=

Me-I will give you a poffin.

Riley-Mew! =Okay!=

Me-Now. Leaf, you have to drink 5 cans of any energy drink you want.

Leaf-Sweat! =drinks all 5 cans=

Paul-=comes back= Well…. Here it goes… =performs swan lake=

Everybody-=twitching= Ouch…. That _really _hurt……

Me-Riley, your turn.

Riley-Mew! =right= =bites Paul in the 'happy zone'

Paul-GAAH!!!! =faint out of pain=

Me-Good job! =gives poffin=

Riley-Mew=thanks=

Me-Dawn, after Paul wakes up, you have to cheer in front of Paul in your cheerleading outfit.

Dawn-Ok. =goes to change=

Me-hmm… where is Leaf? =looks out the window and sees people running for their lives= Huh??? Oh, that's where she is. Now, May and Drew have to sit in a closet, but I'm adding on.

May-Can't be that bad.

Drew-I must agree.

Gary-=Whispering to May= Never say that… you will regret it.

May and Drew- =get in to closet=

Gary-Do you have cameras in there?

Me-Yup. =smiles sweetly=

_10 minutes later_

Me-Open the closet.

Gary- =opens the closet, and May and Drew momentarily run out=

May and Drew-DON'T EVER MAKE US DO THAT AGAIN!!!!!!!

Dawn-What went wrong?

Me-We will see. =flips on video=

_Video_

_May-So, what do we do now?_

_Drew-I don't know._

_May-Drew, I wanted to say this for a long time…_

_Drew-Say what?_

_May-I lo—_

_Harley-May-sy and Drew-sy! How nice to see you!_

_May and Drew-HARLEY?!?!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!?_

_Harley-Just hanging out. Oh! I know! Sing Hot'n Cold with me!_

_May and Drew-NOOOOOOOO!_

_Harley-=sing's the song=_

_May and Drew-=twitching= don't ever do that again…._

_Harley-Now let's dance! =start's dancing and whacks both of them with every move he makes=_

_Drew and May-=pounding on door= LET US OUT! LET US OUT!!!!!!_

_And they stay that way for the remaining time._

_End video._

Everyone except May and Drew-=uncontrollable laughter=

_After 1 hour._

Me-That was fun_._

Paul-This is the first time I agree with you.

Me-Oh good! You're awake! Dawn, do your dare.

Dawn-=cheers in front of Paul=

Paul-…………That actually wasn't so pathetic….

Me-=opens window and shouts= Leaf! Come here!

Leaf-=appears in a puff of smoke=

Angie-Huh?! How did she do that?!

Me-I gave her powers. =giggles= Now Leaf and Paul get into the closet.

Paul-Oh no! I am not getting in there with Harley!!

Me-eh… fine. =whistles=

Harley-=Comes out of the closet= Yes master?

Everybody-=glares=

Me-Go sit in the corner.

Harley-Will be done, my lord. =sits in corner=

Ash-How did you do that?

Me-I got powers to.

Everybody-=gulps=

Me-Now, get in!

Paul and Leaf-=get in closet=

Ash-And how long must they stay in there?

Me-About 15 minutes.

Gary-Paul is dead…

Me-I know. While the time passes, we will do Misty's dare. You have to stick your head in the toilet and flush.

Misty-Fine… =flushes herself=

Me-Goodie!

Misty-=smelling like rotten fish= let's just move on…

_The rest of the time passes._

Me-Let them out!

Gary-=opens door=

Paul-=hanging on the ceiling= =moaning=

Leaf-=unconscious=

Me-Wow…I don't think I want to see what happened here.

Everybody-ME NEITER!

Me-Gary's dare is to say "with Leaf" after every sentence.

Gary-Ok with Leaf.

Me-Now Ash and Angie's dare is to bake a cake.

Ash-No prob, we will make a great cake, right Angie?

Angie-Right! =start baking the cake=

Me-Good. Well that's all the dares from MrMissMrs Random. Hmm… only 5 pages on Microsoft word… that's not enough… So we will do a few dares from BellaLacey.

Paul-I wonder if she hates me to…

Me-Actually, she likes you.

Paul-So I do have fangirls.

Me-Your dare is to hop around up in to a pink furry bunny suit and yell "I LOVE BELLALACEY!"

Paul-Yep, I do.

Me-Whatever… just do the dare.

Paul-=changes into the bunny suit, hops around= I LOVE BELLALACEY! I LOVE BELLALACEY! I LOVE BELLALACEY! I LOVE BELLALACEY! I LOVE BELLALACEY!

Me-Nice. Drew has to give May a rose… how is that a dare?

Drew-=gives May rose=

May-Thanks Drew!

Me-And now, May has to eat the rose. Oh, that's how it's a dare…for May.

May-I probably should have seen that coming.

Me-Just eat.

May-=eats rose= Ouch! Ouch! I won't be able to eat anything else for a week.

Me-Awesome! Next is Misty's dare. You have to jump into a tank filled with Sharpedo!

Ash-That's going to leave a mark…

Misty-Whatever… =jumps into the tank and the Sharpedos tear her apart=

Me-Yei! BellaLacey thank you so much for this dare! But now, moving on. The next dare is for Leaf. You are awesome, so you have to kiss Gary on the cheek.

Leaf-Ok. =kisses Gary on the cheek=

Gary-Hey with Leaf! No dares like that for me with Leaf! I have a girlfriend with Leaf.

Me-What?! You didn't have any girlfriend in the anime.

Gary-I do, but not in the anime with Leaf.

Everybody, mostly Leaf-HUH?! WHO?!

Gary-It's Anabel with Leaf.

Me-O.o =whispering to Leaf= don't worry. I will do something about this. =grins evilly=

Leaf-=whispering back= ok, thanks.

Me-Anyway, let's move on with the dares.

Misty-Just hurry up, I have be somewhere.

Me-Annual, most hated charac--- HEY! I THOUGH YOU WERE KILLED BY THE SHARPEDO!

Misty-I was, but I somebody revived me.

Me-=glares at everyone= If anyone brings her to life back again without asking me, they will face death itself. Anyway, the next dare is for Gary. You have to eat a pack of pickled peppers.

Gary-Huh with Leaf??? Aren't those dangerous for my health with Leaf??

Me-ermm… no…

Dawn-=whispering to me= You lied, didn't you?

Me-=whispering to Dawn= Yup!

Gary-=eat the peppers= ARHG with Leaf!!!! THESE ARE POISONOUS with Leaf!!!!!!!!!

Me-Yup. That's will teach you for denying OldRivalShipping! And from now on, I am adding on.

Gary-=blacks out=

Drew-Emm… shouldn't we help him?

Me-Nah, leave him for the rest of the chapter.

Drew-Ok.

Me-=calls Angie out of the kitchen= Huh? Where did that kitchen come from?! Anyway, Angie your dare is to let your Shinx shock you.

Angie-Easy. Shinx, use thunderbolt on me!

Shinx-Shinx?

Angie-Come on!

Shinx-Shinx… Shiiiiiiinx =shocks Angie=

Angie-Well that was a piece of cake… oh! I forgot! Got to go back to making one.

Me-Now, everyone did 2 dares this chapter, expect for Ash and Dawn.

Paul-Don't you mean 3?

Me-It's not my fault you are hated the most… well, now Dawn… your dare is to…em… =looks on list, choosing the best dare= kiss Paul on the lips.

Dawn-O-ok-kay?

Paul-Remember all of you freaks, it doesn't mean anything.

Me-If you call the reviewers freaks 1 more time… I will give you a dare so painful, you will wish you never born.

Paul-YIKES!

Me-Now, do the dare.

Dawn-=kisses Paul on the lips=

Paul-=blushing weakly, but no one notices=

Me-And now, for Ash.

Ash and Angie-=come in with the cake= It's done!

Me-Goodie! Since I am nice today and don't feel like ruining people's lives, everyone can eat it.

Everybody expect Gary-Yei! =eat the cake in 5 minutes=

Leaf-mmm What a tasty cake!!!!

Me-I have to agree!

Paul-I must agree.

Dawn-What a wonderful cake!

Me-Alright, enough talk. Now 1 more dare for Ash and we are done. So Ash, I didn't see many dares for you, so your dare is to throw your badges into the sea and wait 10 minutes before trying to scoop them up.

Ash-Oh no… why do you hate me!

Me-I don't know… just do it.

Ash-=throws all of his badges into the sea and wait 10 minutes= MY BADGES!!!=swims after them=

**Well, we are done for today. Thank you to all my reviewers! And remember if I didn't use your dares, I will eventually use them later, so keep R&R and give them (and if you want to me to) new dares.**

**~eds00**


	3. Chapter 3

LET'S TORTURE 'EM!!!!

Me-Skip the intro!! I got an AWESOME dare for Paul!! It's by BellaLacey!!

Paul-Huh?

Me-You must be my slave!!! MUAHAHAH! And you have to announce.... WHAT?!??! I'm NOT gay...

Paul-???

Me-Oh nothing...And we have a special guest!

Dawn-Yei! Another guest!

Drew-Who is it?

Me-It's my cat, Claw!

Claw-Meow =Hello=

Everybody except me-=cover in fear=

Me-Huh? He won't kill you, unless I tell him to.

Everybody except me-=cover in fear even more=

Me-Anyway, let's start with the da—I am thirsty... SLAVE!

Paul-What do you want =twitching= master?

Me-Bring me some Coca Cola.

Paul-Yes m-master... =brings me coke=

Me-=drinks coke= Ahhh... that was refreshing... now on with the dares! The rest of the dares are also by BellaLacey. So let's start. Drew, eh... is this supposed to be my dare? Oh well... I must shave your head, and then you have to grow it back like grass.

Drew-few... I thought I would have to burn my roses, but all I have to do is =freezes=....................................... NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me-Gary, make sure he doesn't run away.

Gary-Why me?

Me-Claw, care to explain why him?

Claw-Meow! =sure!= =shows claws=

Gary-O-k-k-kay! Okay!! Don't kill me!!! =drags Drew into the bathroom and holds him=

Me-This will only take a second... =shaves Drew's head in a second= Wow... it actually did...

Drew-=bald= NOOOOOOOOOOOO =freezes= Huh?! =hair growing back= It grew back! Hurray!

Dawn-Wow, strange....

Me-Dawn! I nearly forgot about you! She didn't say anything about you. So we will use a dare from SakuraFurude. You have to swap clothes with Paul.

Paul- Oh no... I am going to catch =dramatic music= _the happy_

Dawn-Oh no... I am going to catch =dramatic music= _the emo_

Me-I really don't care. Just do it.

Dawn-Fine.

Me-=snaps fingers=

Dawn-=in Paul's clothes= Huh?! How did you do that???

Me-I got powers.

Paul-=in Dawn's clothes= and for how long?

Me-Since we can't afford 2 chapters, I say for this chapter. Sorry SakuraFurude.

Drew-Hey May.

May-?

Drew-Let's go get some pizza.

May-Ok!

Me-Oh no! May's dare is next. But Drew will bring us pizza right?

Drew-No wa- =looks at Claw= Yes! Of Course! =goes after pizza=

Me-May, you have to superglue your fingers together, but I am adding on.

May-Ok. =glues fingers together= Ouch! This glue is burning my fingers!

Me-That's what I added on.

May-Ah! It burns! =runs to the bathroom to get cold water=

Me-Now Misty has to pick her nose, and eat whatever comes out.

Misty-Been there, done that.

Me-Huh? Alright, then we will use a dare from Meliniumorder. Cliff jumping time! Leaf?

Leaf-=Snaps fingers and we are on top of a cliff=

Me-Good! =gives cookie= Now jump, animal.

Misty-=jumps= AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

...

...

...

...

...

Me-This cliff is bigger from before...

Dawn-I wonder why...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

May-How much longer?

Gary-Let's wait and see.

...

...

...

...

...

Me-Ok, she should have hit the ground by now... and where the heck is Ash and Angie?!

Angie-=flies up with Misty on her back= I did my dare.

Me-Huh?! You read the dares?

Angie-Yup.

Me-Then finish the last part your dare.

Angie-Ok. =drops Misty=

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

=thump=

Misty-=from the bottom= I'm alive!

Me-Too bad...

Misty-Huh?

Me-=sighs= Nothing...Next up is Leaf's dare. Looks like you don't get off easy this time. You have to pour an entire bag of sugar into a public toilet and stir, then put your head into it, and drink out of it.

Leaf-Fine... =does everything on the list= and now to drink it...=drinks every piece of sugar=

Paul-That looked gross...

Leaf-But it didn't taste that way.

Everybody except Leaf-HUH?!

Leaf-What?

Drew-Nothing...

Me-Pizza's here!

Drew-I hope you will pay me back.

Me-I won't. Let's eat!

Everybody-=eats a slice of pizza=

Me-Now let's get back to work! Gary you have to act like a chicken or 1 minute.

Gary- That doesn't sound too hard.

Me-I am adding on...

Gary-Oh... = acts like a chicken and pecks the ground= CLUCK, CLUCK, CLUCK.

Everybody-=uncontrollable laughter=

Paul-For once... I love the reviewer who created this dare...

Dawn-=whispering= so what will you add on?

Me-You will see...

Anabel-GARY?! And I thought you were smart...

Gary-=instantly stops= ANABEL?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!!?

Me-=giggles=

Gary-=points at me= YOU! IT WAS YOU!!!

Me-Yep, deny OldRival will you...

Gary-WHY I OUGHT OH--

Machine-**Due to the graphicness of this characters material, it will be switched with material suitable for children under the age of 13.**

Gary-Buy a puppy and hug a tree! .......What the hell was that?!

Me-It's K+ rated... so I had to install this machine...

Gary-Anabel! It's not what it looks like! I can explain!

Anabel-Explain that you're a chicken? I will talk to you later. Right now I will deal with this guy. =points at me=

Me-=yawns= I'm too lazy to snap my fingers to make you explode... so, Claw, could you take care of her.

Claw-Meow! =No prob!=

Anabel-Oh what's a dirty little cat going to do, huh?

Me-DIRTY LITTLE CAT?! CLAW, KILL HER!

Claw-MEOW! =WITH PLEASURE!= =literary rips Anabel apart=

Everybody except me-OMG!

Me-NOBODY!! NOBODY!!!!!! INSULTS MY KITTY!! GOT IT??!

Everybody-Got it! Don't kill us!

Me-Good.

Ash-You cat is dangerous....

Me-Ash! Where have you been? Never mind, your dare is to lick Gary's armpit.

Ash and Gary-GROSS!!!

Me-Just do it.

Ash-=licks Gary's armpit= =runs to the bathroom to wash his tongue=

Gary-=runs to take a shower=

Me-Well those are all the dares from BellaLacey. The next dares will be by MrMissMrs Random. The first dare is for Paul.

Paul-Again.

Me-Paul's dare is to walk around with Harley in a very populated place. Both of you shall wear matching shirts that say "Prune-head Best Friends for Life." Leaf?

Leaf-=snaps fingers and we are in Japan=

Me-Good! Now do it.

Paul and Harley-=walk around the streets=

Random kid-Ack! Are you two dating?

Paul-No! WE ARE N—

Harley-Yep! =kisses Paul=

Random kid-AH!!! =throws up=

Paul-=pulls away= HARLEY! YOU _ARE _GAY!

Harley-One more time! =kisses Paul again=

Paul-=pulls away and runs away from Harley=

Me-=laughs himself silly= I c-can't b-b-reathe.

Paul-If anyone gives me a dare like that again…

Me-What then?

Paul-I will… em…uh….

Me-You will do nothing and obey me slave.

Paul-=forced=Yes master.

Me-Oh, and we have more dares like that for you.

Paul-... I swear your friends _are _twisted...

Me-Oh, you shouldn't have said that...

Paul-Why?

Me-You will see.

May-Omg... Paul is dead...

Me-Huh?! How do you know?

May-I read the reviews.

Me-Oh... anyway... moving on. The next dare is for Gary. You have to go on a date with Leaf, and kiss her on the lips. This dare is by cascadedkiwi.

Gary-I said no dares for me that involve Leaf!

Me-That's why we are giving you those.

Gary-…

Me-Many of us support OldRivalshipping, but there isn't a Gary&Anabel shipping. Is there?

May-I don't think so…

Me-See? So, do the dare.

Gary-=grumbling= fine.

Leaf and Gary-=leave=

Drew-=looks at me= ??? Why did you camouflage yourself to look like a bush?

Me-You will see… =grabs camera=

Drew-Oh… that's why.

Me-Yup. Emm…… eh… who to leave in charge?

May-Me!

Dawn-Me!

Drew-Me!

Paul-…

Me-I don't have time for this! Dawn, you're in charge. =runs out=

Dawn-Goodie! Well, on with the dares! The next dare is for Gary!

Paul-He's not here…

Dawn-Too bad… well we will do that dare later. The next dare is for Misty. It's from MrMissMrs Random. You must make out with… ACK! GROSS!!!

Misty-=gulps= with w-who?

Dawn-ACK! With a Caterpie! GROSS!

Misty-Oh no… I hate bugs…=faints=

May-Somebody wake her up.

Everybody-=stare at May=

May-heh…fine. =slaps Misty=

Misty-=wakes up= I DIDN'T EAT THE PUPPY, I SWEAR!!! =snaps out of it= huh?! Oh, it was just a dream…

Everybody except Misty-=laugh=

Misty-Okay! Enough! Let's just do the dare… =makes out with Caterpie= =stops after 20 seconds and faints=

Paul-I loved this dare…

Drew-Bad move... you'll get a dare like that if you hint like that.

Paul-=covers mouth= DON'T ANYONE DARE!

Dawn-Next is Drew. You have to dye your hair a normal color.

Drew-Whatever… May, can you help?

May-Sorry, my dare is next.

Drew-Angie, a little help?

Angie-Why me?

Drew-Please!

Angie-=sighs= fine. =dyes Drew's hare brown=

Drew-When can I change it back?

Me-=runs in= after the chapter.

May-Ed! Your back!

Me-Yup and I got awesome pics. MUAHAHAHA!!! They are going to Anabel's mailbox! And now I will continue to host. May, your dare is to—

May-I know. =runs around screaming "I love Drew"=

Ash-So, where are the others?

Paul-Yes, where are Gary and Leaf?

Me-They will be here soon. But for now, the next dares are by cascadedkiwi.

Paul-Another one of your twisted friends.

Me-Shut up, slave.

Paul-Yes, master. =shuts up=

Me-The first dare is for Paul. You have to slap yourself silly and announce to the world that you are a boogerhead.

Paul-Whatever.

Me-And because I'm adding on, you have to say that after every slap.

Paul-…

Me-Do it now, slave.

Paul-Yes, master. =slap= I am a boogerhead. =slap= I am a boogerhead. =slap= I am a boogerhead. =slap= I am a boogerhead. =continues repeating that 96 times=

Me-Sweet.

Paul-My face hurts… OUCH! I won't be able to touch myself for a week.

Everybody-=back away=

Me-HUH!? You just the creepiest thing I ever heard…

Paul-Whatever… just move on.

Me-Ok… the next dare is for Ash. You have to bake a barrel full of poffins, and then eat them.

Ash-Ok. =bakes poffins= I'm done.

Me-Now eat.

Ash-=tastes one= ACK! They are disgusting!

Me-So you still haven't learned to bake them perfectly. Oh well… eat.

Ash-Fine… =eats them all and throws up=

Me-Moving on. The next dare is for Gary and Paul, but since Gary is still not here, we will do Drew's dare. You have to--

Drew-I know… May told me.

Me-Then do it.

Drew-heh…. Harley?

Harley-=jumps out of nowhere= Yes Drew-sy pie?

Drew-Let's go shoppi--=freezes= Drew-sy what?!

Harley-SHOPPING?! Why didn't you say so? I will pick some awesome clothes for you! Just like mine!

Drew-=looks at shirt= "I love boys?!" WHAT?!

Harley-Let's go! =drags Drew away=

Drew-HELP!

Me-Ehem… that is not going to end well for Drew… anyway—

Gary and Leaf-We are here.

Me-Oh! =hides camera= Hello!

Gary-Please, everyone… I have a girlfriend… don't make me do that.

Me-Oh, but we will. Anyway, you have a dare, but now Harley is gone… DAMN! Then you will do the other dare.

Gary-Huh? A dare with Harley? I wonder what it is…

Me-Now you and Paul have to proclaim to the whole world that you are the worst dressed worst Pokémon trainers alive and kiss the author's feet.

Paul and Gary-World! We are the worst dressed people you can find, and the worst Pokémon trainers alive!

Gary-Happy?

World-Yes!

Everybody-=total confusion=

Me-??? Okay… now do the rest of the dare.

Gary and Paul-Yes, master. =kiss my feet=

Me-And now, say that you are pathetic slaves and your lives purpose is to serve me.

Gary and Paul-NO!

Me-Claw?

Claw-Meow, Meow Meow? =Come on, or do I have to get serious?=

Gary and Paul- We are pathetic slaves and our lives purpose is to serve you.

Me-You bet it is.

Paul and Gary-=washing mouths=

Me- Anyway, moving on… the next dare is for May, Misty, Angie and Dawn. You have to be Leaf's servants and do whatever she wants and whenever she wants. But let's do that in the next chapter.

Girls-Okay!

Me-Now, for the last dare.

Drew and Harley-=come in=

Harley-I had a great time!

Drew-Speak for yourself…

Me-=laughs like crazy after reading what is written on Drew's shirt=

Paul-"I am gay"? =laughs=

Drew-……………………………….

Me-Anyway… =laughs= Gary's dare is to make out with Harley.

Gary-WHAT?!

Harley-Hurray! =makes out with Gary and doesn't let him get away=

Me-This is priceless… =grabs camera and photographs them=

_After 2 minutes_

Me-Huh?! Who changed the scene? No matter.

Gary-=finally pulls away= I HATE YOU PEOPLE!!!

Dawn-He is starting to sound like Paul.

Paul-Hmm… true.

Gary-I HA—hey… where did you get that came-- =freezes=

Me-Yep, I am going to do it.

Gary- NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me-Yes.

**Well, that's it! R&R, keep the dares coming! Next chapter, we will have a guest. **

**Bye! ~eds00**


	4. Chapter 4

LET'S TORTURE 'EM!!!!

Me-Sup! Again, we have received awesome dares!

Paul-Joy…

Me-And we have some bad news… Ash was hit by a truck, and now is stupid… and Angie won't be here for several chapters.

Paul-How is that bad?

Me-Hmmm… I guess you're right. And we have 2 guests today! They are awesome!!

Dawn-Hurray!

Me-I have an announcement. My kitty will stay every chapter! Isn't it great?

Everybody except me-=praying to God=

Me-Huh?! Oh come on… remember what I said?

_Flashback_

_Me-He won't kill you, unless I tell him to._

Everybody except me-=cover in fear even more=

Me-Are we going to start every chapter like this?!

Everybody except me-YES! =duck under the sofa=

Me-… Alright… get up.

Everybody except me-NO! =crawl deeper=

Me-……………….. Eh….. Leaf, if you come out, I will give you a cookie.

Leaf-=jumps out=

Me-Good. =gives cookie= Gary, if you don't come out, I will give Anabel those pictures we talked about after the chapter.

Gary-NOOOO!!! =jumps out=

Me-Good. This is getting annoying. Claw, sick 'em!

Craw-Meow! =Right!= =attacks=

Everybody except me, Gary and Leaf-AHH!! HELP!!!! =jump out=

Me-Good kitty! Here! =gives 5 cookies=

Claw-Meow! =Thanks!=

Me-Alright. So, let's introduce our awesome guest's! They are…

Paul-I hope they are not someone pathetic…

Me-Shut up. The awesome guest's are BellaLacey and her awesome cat, Snow!

Bella-Hi everyone!

Snow-Meow! =Hi!=

Everybody except me-=cover in fear=

Me-Heh… I thought were over this! Her cat is not as evil as mine.

Everybody-=thanking God=

Me-… anyway…….. Let's start with the dares! These dares are by BellaLacey! The first dare is for me. I have to drink diet water… fair enough. And Paul has to bring it to me.

Paul-Whatever… =brings water, but trips and spill's it all=

Me-You failed?! You really are pathetic… And here is your punishment. Claw?

Claw-Meow =on it= =attacks Paul=

Paul-GAAAH! HELP!!! =get's torn to pieces=

Me-Nice…

Everybody except me and Paul-OMG!!!!

Bella-Wow.

Snow-Meow…=cute kitty…=

Me-Good thing I taped that! =snaps fingers=

Paul-=get's resurrected= Huh?! What happened??

Me-You got killed.

Paul-Never do that again…

Me-What? Revive you? Ok!

Paul-I meant… oh… never mind….

Me-The next dare is Misty's dare. Again! An awesome dare! Your turn to be my slave!!

Misty-Yei… wooptie doo…

Me-Now shut up slave.

Misty-=shuts up=

Me-The next dare is fo—

May-Aren't you forgetting every girl's dare from the previous chapter?

Me-Oh yea! Now do it.

May, Dawn, Misty-=give Leaf very too much sugar=

Me-Uh-oh… Duck in cover!!

Dawn-Why?

Me-Here we go!

Leaf-=tramples Dawn, May, Misty=

Me and Bella-=burst into laughter=

Drew-May!

Ash-Mittie!

Misty-MY NAME IS MISTY!! =get's trampled again=

Paul-Dawn! =freezes= I did not just say that…

Me-Haha! You did.

Paul-Damn…

Me-Anyway, moving on… Gary has to make out with Ash. It's from MrMissMrs Random.

Gary-WHAT?!?!? Who comes up with this……….

Ash-Huh? Did someone say my name?

Me-Do it.

Gary-=twitching= =makes out with Ash=

Me-=photographs them= priceless…

Gary-=pulls away= ENOUGH!

Ash-Why, Gary… I didn't know you cared about me.

Gary-AH! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!

Me-Anyway mov—HOLD EVERYTHING!!! I have some stuff to take care of! I'll be back in 20 minutes. Bella will host. =runs out=

Bella-So, the next dare is for Paul, you have to dress up like a puppy and go bark in Claw's face.

Paul-No problem. =puts puppy costume and barks in Claw's face=

Claw-Meow! Meow Meow Meow, Meow? =Oh! You are going to piss me off, huh?= =attacks Paul=

Drew-Nice…

Bella-ehem… let's move on. Leaf! You get a life-sized Gary figure made of candy!

Leaf-Yei! =eats it in 2 seconds=

Bella-That was fast.

Paul-…

Misty-=praying to God that Leaf won't trample her=

Bella-Moving on… Paul, you have to wear your Ash's hat.

Paul-That's all? =puts on hat= Hmm… feeling weird… don't know what 2+2 is…

Ash- That's easy! It's chocolate!

Drew-……………….

Paul-I be smart!

Drew-……………………… That hat is contagious….

Me-I'm back! This is going to be fun!

Gary-What?

Me-Oh… nothing! Let's continue the dares! Thanks for hosting for me.

Bella-My pleasure.

Me-Okay, the next dare is for Gary…

Gary-NO LEAF DARES!!!

Me-It's not a Leaf dare…

Gary-Few…

Me-It's not a dare at all.

Gary-Woohoo!

Me-You get to ask your biggest fangirl out!

Gary-WHAT?! Who is my biggest fangirl?

Furyfur-Sup everyone!!!

Me-Sup Furyfur!

Paul-=covers in fear= Why did you bring her here??!?! She will kill me!!!

Furyfur-This isn't my fic… but in my fic you will die…

Paul-Eek!!

Me-Anyway, this is Furyfur! I got the idea for this fic from her dare fic. Check it out! You might like it.

Claw-Meow… Meow, Meow. =Hmm… gotta log in at night.=

Me-What?

Claw-Meow! =nothing!=

Me-Gary, do it.

Gary-Heh… Furyfur, would you like to go on a date with me?

Furyfur-Yes! I tough you would never ask!!!!

Gary and Furyfur-=leave=

Me-So, the next dare is for Paul again. Paul has to dress up in a maid's outfit and server Claw. And you are his personal scratching post.

Paul-Dang… your friends are crazy…

Me-Shut up.

Paul-Master, would you like something?

Claw-Meow. =milk=

Paul-Fine… =brings milk=

Claw-=drinks milk= Meow, Meow! =I feel like scratching=

Paul-This is going to hurt…

Claw-=start's scratching Paul back=

Paul-OUCH!!!!!!!!!! GAAAAAAH!!! THE PAIN!!!

Bella-That's gotta hurt!

Paul-It does! =faint=

Claw-Meow Meow! =that feels better!=

Me-Ash, you have to jump into the mouth of a Gyarados and stay there for 2 hours.

Ash-I love fishies! =jumps into the river=

Me-HUH!? Where did that river come from?!? Never mind…

Ash-Here, fishy-fishy!

Gyarados-=swallows Ash=

Ash-=inside= AH!! There are bugs in here!! Scarabs!!

Me-They will eat him alive. MUAHAHAHAHA!!! Anyway, moving on. May, bring out your Glaceon, and tell it to obey me.

May-Okay… Glaceon, stage on! =appears in a puff of smoke=

Dawn- I love that seal!

Me-… Now, Glaceon…use Ice Beam on everyone except me and Bella.

Glaceon-Mew??? =what???=

Me-Do it. So order the reviewers!

Glaceon-Mew Mew! =why didn't you say so!= =uses Ice Beam=

Everybody except me and Bella-=frozen=

Me and Bella-=burst into laughter=

Me-Nice!

Bella-Should we leave them like that?

Me-I wish I could… but there are more dares. So… Infernape! Come out!

Infernape-=comes out of its Poke Ball=

Me-Use Flamethrower on that block on ice!

Infernape-=uses Flamethrowers, accidentally hitting everyone=

Me-Sweet… return!

Infernape-=return's into Poke Ball=

Paul-I hate you…

Me-Eh… if I would get a quarter for every time you said that you hate somebody… I would be rich.

Paul-You got yourself a bet.

Me-The next dare is for Paul.

Paul-I HATE YOU ALL! =points to the sky=

Me-1 quarter and counting.

Paul-…

Me-Paul's dare is to eat a pickled pack of poisoned pink and purple peppers.

Paul-What the hell is that?!

Me-Eat, and find out…

Paul-By who is this dare?!?!

Me-Don't remember.

Paul-… if I ever find out…

Me-You will be the reviewers slave.

Paul-=forced= Yes, master. ……….. WHY THE HELL DO I KEEP SAYING THAT!!!

Me-Because I am your master.

Paul-… I hate you…

Me-More money for me… now eat.

Paul-Fine. =eats the pickled pack of poisoned pink and purple peppers=

Dawn-Well, how is it?

Paul-I don't feel so good……………… =faints=

Me-Nice. I need more poisoned food for him. =evil grin=

Bella-That was funny.

Me-The fun has just begun!! MUAHAHAHAHA! =cough= I sometimes get carried away.

May-Just sometimes? More like always…

Me-Shut up. The next dare is for all the guys, excluding me and all the girls, excluding Bella. You will be locked in soundproof glass room.

Guys-Ok. =walk into the room which appeared out of nowhere=

Me-And now, for the fun part! =whispering to Claw= All of them called you a dirty stinking animal. KILL THEM!

Claw-MEOW?! Meow. =WHAT?! They are dead= =walks in to the room=

Me-=locks door= Alrighty! Oh! The popcorn is done! =get's popcorn=

Bella-And now we watch?

Me-Yup, now we watch how they get torn apart. It's good that it's soundproof. =eats popcorn=

Bella-That is good! =eats popcorn=

Guys-Nice kitty!!!

Claw-MEOW! =DIE!= =rips everyone apart=

Me-I gotta tape this… =films=

_10 minutes later._

Me-Ahh… that was nice. Next, the girls.

Girls-We don't want to die!

Me-I'll bring you back to life later. Go.

Girls-=get in room= Good kitty!!

Claw-MEOW!!!=DIE!!!= =rips everyone apart=

Me-=laughs like crazy= I haven't had this much fun, since Anabel came here!!

Bella-=laughs= me to!

_10 minutes later._

Me-Alright! Good kitty! =hugs= Here you go! =gives some milk and some cat food=

Claw-Meow! =yummy!=

Me-Now for Gary to get he—

Gary-I'm here!

Me-How did the date go?

Gary-Awesome!!!

Me-O.o Do you remember Anabel?

Gary-Who?

Me-Nice… eh… he will probably remember her soon. Anyway, your dare is to find out… if a cow laughs, would milk come out of its nose?

Gary-Ok. =sticks his head in a cow's nose and tickles the cow with a feather=

Cow-=sneezes him out=

Me-So, how did it go?

Gary-The answer is no.

Me-What is that on you?!

Gary-Snot… from the cow's nose.

Misty-You look tasty...=licks the snot of Gary=

Everybody except Misty-GROSS!!!!!

Misty-What?! I like eating snot.

Me-………………………………………………………….. =snaps fingers=

Misty-=explodes=

Me-Enough craziness for today…

Paul-Yes… you can torture me more next chapter, but give me a rest now.

**You heard it! Torture Paul 2 times more next time! Thanks to our awesome guests!**

**R&R and torture them more!**

**Bye! Until next time! ~eds00**


	5. Chapter 5

LET'S TORTURE 'EM!!!!

May-Hello everyone! The author had something urgent to take care of, so he won't be here for half a chapter.

Paul-Then let's go home…

Claw-Meow meow. =Oh no, you don't.=

Paul-AH! Ok, I will stay! Don't kill me!

Claw-Meow… =fine…=

Dawn-Ed said Paul should host for now.

Paul-Damn straight!

May-…

Paul-Let's get started. The first dare is for May. It really isn't a da—

May-HEY! Your dare is first! And it's by MrMissMrs Random.

Paul-HOW THE HECK DID YOU KNOW THAT?!

May-Not important.

Random-=appears out of nowhere= Hi everyone!

Paul-Great… now the great tormentor is here… so what's my dare…

May-Your dare is to dress up in a maids outfit, and kiss the person you hate most, that is NOT that author!

Paul-… you are crazy… =points at Random=

Random-Oh yea? I said you will regret that. =whacks Paul with an axe=

Paul-=in pain= Ouch… =falls down=

Dawn-Oh and Ed said you cannot kiss the guest.

Paul-…

May-COME ON!

Paul-… =goes to change, comes back, and kisses May=

Drew-=grumbling=

May-You hate me more than anyone?

Paul-Yes, you bossy freak.

May-=twitching= you will pay for that.

Paul-Whatever… The next dare is for May. It really isn't a dare…

Random-Riley, come out! =throws Poke ball=

Riley-=appears out of the Poke ball= Mew! =I'm here!=

May-I read the dare, and I think this is cute!

Riley-M-mew? =W-what?=

May-Glaceon! Curtain! =throws Poke ball=

Glaceon-=appears in waterfall of stars= Mew! =Here!=

May-You have to go on a playdate with Riley.

Glaceon-Mew. =He looks cute.=

Riley-=blushes= M-mew, m-m-ew mew? =W=would you l-l-ike to come with me?=

Glaceon-Mew! =let's go!=

Riley and Glaceon-=leave=

Paul-Whatever… he next dare is for Misty. Hold your breath underwater for 2 hours.

Misty-Easy! =dives underwater=

_3 seconds later_

Misty-=faints from lack of oxygen.

Paul-Wow… pathetic… just pathetic… Leaf get's a cookie… Pathe—

Random-=before Paul could say anything else, whacks him again with an axe=

Paul-=in pain= I will keep quiet…

Leaf-YEI! =eats cookie=

May-I will host now.

Drew- But I want to host!

Gary-Me too!

Drew-Me too!

May-Just let me host! Please! =puppy dog eyes=

Everybody-Awww! Ok!

May-=whispering to herself= Works every time… Anyway! The next dare is for Gary!

Gary-Ok, but I do NOT love Furyfur… I think…

Me-=runs in=It doesn't matter. We will settle that later. =smiles sweetly=

May-Your back!

Me-Yes, and I am done with what I needed to do. So now… Gary has to pay me and The Bookmaster 500 dollars.

Gary-=gives us both money= MY BEAUTIFULL MONEY!!! =cries=

Me-… anyway… he also gave me a bazooka! Thanks! I am going to use it wisely!

Paul-=prays to God=

Me-The next dares are by Furyfur! Misty, you have to go by any name which Ash calls you.

Misty-He knows my name! Right Ash?

Ash-What do you want Millie?

Millie-MY NAME IS =forced= MILLIE!!!!!

Ash-I know!

Millie-……. Good thing he doesn't call me anything else.

Ash-Hey, _Carl_, Can I borrow your Gyarados?

Carl-FOR THE LAST TIME, MY NAME IS =forced= CARL!!!

Me-I love torturing you…

Carl-I hate you…

Dawn-For once, that wasn't Paul!

Drew-Strange…

Paul-…

Me-Moving on… the next dare is for Paul. Swap clothes with Dawn, and sing a romantic song of your choice.

Paul-…

Me-=snaps fingers=

Paul-=Dawn's clothes= Ok, here I go. =sings Cascada, Everytime We Touch=

Everybody-=twitching=

Me-………………………………Wow… that was actually good????

May-I didn't even know that Paul had such a deep voice…

Paul-=Dawn's clothes= what?

Me-Okay…..moving on… ehem… the next dare is for Dawn. You have to teach Paul everything he forgot… but it seems he remembered everything…

Dawn-=Paul's clothes= Then let's move on.

Me-The next dare is for Drew. Count every single one of your roses. If you lose count, you must start over.

Drew-WHAT?! Are you saying I have to count every million of my roses?!??!?!

Me-=sweatdrops= Million?! Erm… yea.

Drew-Ok… let's start. =starts counting=

Me-May, you have to—

May-I know.

Me-STOP READING THE REVIEWS!!!!!! I must announce your torture.

May-…….

Drew-12, 13, 14, 15.

May-=adds roses=

Drew-Wait… I missed those? DAMN! =starts over=

Me-Keep it up. The next dare is for Gary, but we will do his dare after Leaf's.

Gary-=gulps=

Me-Leaf, you get to kiss Gary, then go on a rampage hunting down Gary's cheerleaders.

Leaf-Ok! =kisses Gary=

Gary-Again, a Leaf dare...

Me-Whatever…

Leaf-=jumps out the window=

Me-=looks out= Wow… complete chaos… I like it!

Paul-Wow… she already stabbed 189 cheerleaders…

Gary-I'm awesome!

Drew-… Where was I? DAMN! =starts over=

Me-And now! Gary's dare! You have to dress up like a rubber duck, knock on Anabel's door, and tell her you're selling pencil tops.

Gary-=points to the sky= I HATE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!! =goes to change=

Me-This is going to be SOOOOOOOOO much fun…

Random-You mean that business was…

Me-Yep!

Gary-=in a rubber duck suit=

Everybody-=fall on the floor, start laughing like crazy=

Gary-……..

Leaf-=snaps fingers=

Everybody-=stop laughing=

Me-That was fun! Now, do it!

Gary-=knocks on door=

Anabel-=opens door= Hello?

Gary-I am selling pencil-tops, you would like to buy some?

Anabel-GARY?! YOU LIENG, CHEATING =loud beep=

Gary-What did I do???

Anabel-=shows photos of him making out with Leaf and Ash=

Gary-I CAN EXPLAIN! HE MADE ME DO IT!!! =points at me=

Me-No I didn't!

Anabel-YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! But now you! =points at me= you will pay for sicking your stupid cat on me!

Me-……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….. Die. =blows up Anabel with the bazooka=

Everybody-AH!!!

Claw-MEOW MEOW?!? =WHAT DID SHE CALL ME?!?= =rips what's left of her apart=

Me-=snaps fingers= Moving on. Gary, if I see you with her 1 more time, you will die this time.

Gary-Eep!

Me-Ok, so, those were all the dares from Furyfur. The next one will be from LatiosFan. Paul will get the honor of trying out my new bazooka… as a target of course.

Paul-YOUR FRIENDS ARE INSANE!

Me-Let's begin!! =blasts Paul's legs and arms=

Paul-=in pain= Please stop…

May-OMG! He said _please_!!

Me-Who cares? =blasts him again=

Paul-GAH!! You hit my important male part! =faints out of pain=

Me-Nice… Ok, the next dare is by MelodicNight. Misty, get a Sninarak to cocoon you, and roll around with Burmy around you.

Misty-Bugs… I hate you people.

Paul-THIS IS NOT FUNNY!

Me-That was random…

Random-Time for some more Randomness! =whacks Paul with an axe=

Paul-=in pain= Ouch…

Me-Now do it!

Spinarak-=cocoons Misty=

Misty-=rolls around in a pack of Burmy= Help…

Me-Where'd that Spinarak come from? Never mind… the next dares are by BellaLacey.

Paul-Again…

Random-This is fun! =whacks Paul with an axe=

Paul-=falls on floor= ow….

Me-The first dare is for Gary. Try to eat Claw……………………….

Gary-O.o Ok…? =tries to eat Claw=

Claw-=jumps away= MEOW?! Meow, Meow!! =WHAT THA?! Ok, now you are really pissing me off!!= =tears Gary apart=

Me-I love my cat.

Everybody-=praying to God, that they will not be next=

Me-AGAIN WITH THAT?! Never mind… the next dare is for Paul. Replace all of Drew's roses with tulips.

Drew-1482141, 1482142, 1482143. Huh? Did someone say my name? Wait, where was I? GODDAMIT ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =starts over= 1, 2, 3.

Paul-=quickly replaces the roses with tulips=

Drew-HUH?! WHERE ARE MY ROSES??!?! NOOOOOOOOOO!

Drew's cheerleaders-We will bring them back!! =attack Paul=

Paul-=under the pile of cheerleaders= you didn't mention, Ouch, this!

Me-I know. The next dare is for—

Dawn-What do you mean next dare?!? Won't you help Paul?!?

Me-………… fine…. =snaps fingers=

Drew's cheerleaders-=disappear=

Dawn-Good.

Me-Now, where were we? Ah yes. The next dare is for Ash.

Ash-Did you say something, Molly?

Molly-…

Me-Ash, replace Leaf's sugar with salt.

Ash-Ok!

_10 days later_

Ash-Done!

Drew-Wow… that's a lot of sugar… DAMN! =starts over=

Me-=wakes up= you done? Ok. The next dare is for Leaf. Don't eat any sugar from now.

Leaf-I don't like this dare.

Me-Me neither… but the reviewers command it! Anyway, the next dare is for—

May-Already done. And I must say… these glasses are very helpful!

Me-I think it's working…

Max-=runs in= HELP, SOMEONE STOLE MY GLASSES!! I WANNA BE SMRT AGAN!!

Me-They do work… we need to give them to Ash…

Max-=takes back glasses= Now, what were you doing with these, older sister?

May-Huh? Max? What are you doing here?

Max-Taking back my glasses! =leaves=

Me-Ok, we seriously need a pair for Ash… but for now… the next dare is for Dawn… but since you have to be in Paul clothes and he has to be in yours… this dare won't work…

Paul-Thank God…

Me-… Random?

Random-On it! =whacks Paul with an axe= this is so much fun!

Paul-I hate you… =faints=

Me-How many quarters do I have now?

Ash-More than I can count! That means over 1!

Me-… Anyway… the next dares are by LadyLombax. But, she =dramatic music= threatened me!

Everybody-=very loud gasping=

Me-So, I will battle her, and introduce our rules here.

LadyLombax-So, you challenged me?

Me-Yes and I will use only 1 of my friends.

LadyLombax-Fine with me! Palkia, come on out!

Palkia-=comes out of the Poke Ball=

Me-Claw, will you help.

Claw-Meow! =Sure!=

LadyLombax-A cat? I though you are going to use a Pokémon.

Me-Let's do this!

LadyLombax-Palkia, use Dragon Claw!

Me-Claw, dodge it! Then use Claws of Death!

Claw-=dodges and uses Claws of Death=

Palkia-=faints=

Everybody except me and LadyLombax-WOW! THAT WAS FAST.

Drew-DAMN! =starts over=

Me-Nice going, Claw!

LadyLombax-It's not over yet! Dialga, come out!

Dialga-=comes out of Poke Ball=

LadyLombax-Use Flash Cannon!

Me-Claw, rip that thing apart!

=Flash Cannon hits, but Claw stands up and tears Dialga apart=

LadyLombax-What?! Ok, Giratina, come out!

Giratina-=comes out of the Poke Ball=

Me-Claw, can you keep battling?

Claw-=injured= Meow. =Yes.=

LadyLombax-Giratina, use Shadow Force!

Me-Ah! Claw, quickly, get back!

Claw-=jumps back=

Giratina-=appears and attacks=

Claw-=dodges=

Me-Phew… Now use, Claws of Death!

Claw-=hits=

Giratina-=severely injured=

LadyLombax-Giratina, use Ancient Power!

Me-Claw, quickly, stop it!

Claw-=hits before Giratina could use Ancient Power=

Giratina-=faints=

Me-Claw! You did it! Nice job! You get some extra food today!

Claw-Meow! =Yei!=

LadyLombax-Nice battle. But I will be back! And my Pokémon will be stronger!

Me-We will see.

LadyLombax-=leaves=

Everybody-Wow… Your cat is strong…

Me-Ok, now let's continue with the dares. Dawn, when will your next contest be?

Dawn-Erm… OMG! I HAVE ONE NOW!!!

Leaf-=snaps fingers=

Dawn-=on stage=

Me-Thanks Leaf! Now, Paul you have to scream "I love Dawn"

Paul-Ok. HEY EVERYONE!! I LOVE DAWN!!!

Everybody-SHUT UP, YOU CRAZY KID!

=out of the audience= DAMN!! =starts over=

Dawn-=performs, and I am too lazy to write how the contest happened, just watch the anime… pretty much the same here=

Me-=snaps fingers and we are back=

Dawn-YEI!!! I GOT A RIBBON!!!

May-I want one.

Drew-I need one. DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN! =starts over=

Me-Next is for Gary.

Gary-Make out with Leaf?

Me-Yep.

Gary-I hate you all… =points to the sky and makes out with Leaf=

Me-Ok! The next dare is for Drew! But, Paul is in Dawn's clothes… so skip this one. The next dare is for Ash. Kiss a Phione.

Ash-Ok! =kisses Phione=

Phione-PHIONE! =uses Ice Beam on Ash=

Ash-=frozen solid=

Me-=cracks up= the last dare is for Dawn. Wake up a grouchy Arceus, and bake a ton of poffins.

Dawn-Easy! =bakes a ton of poffins, and wakes up an Arceus=

Arceus-=uses Judgment on Dawn=

Dawn-GAAAAAH!

Paul-I will protect you! =freezes= Why did I say that?

Me-Because I am writing.

Paul-=stands in front of Dawn=

Arceus-=uses Judgment on Paul=

Paul-GAAAAAAAAAAH!

Me-I taped that!

Drew-That has to hurt… … … … I am not even going to say it… =starts over=

Me-Now everyone can eat some poffins!

Everybody-=eat poffins= these are good!

Me-Well, that's it.

**That's all for today! R&R, gimmy more insane dares!! Until next time!**

**~eds00**


	6. Chapter 6

**LET'S TORTURE 'EM!!!!**

Me-Here we are again! It's time for more fun!!

Paul-Yei…

Me-Do you have any spirit, Goddamit…

Paul-Shut up.

Me-…

Paul-What?

Me-Watch your mouth.

Paul-…

May-STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!!!

Me and Paul-…

May-…

Me-ENOUGH!!! Let's start the dares.

Paul-…

Me-I SAID ENOUGH!!!

Paul-…

Me-… Claw?

Claw-Meow! =Ready to kill!=

Paul-GAH! I'll be good!

Me-You better be… anyway. The first dare is by Meliniumorder. Dawn has to—

Dawn-I know, May told us all.

Me-I SAID STOP READING THE REVIEWS!!!

May-I can't help it!

Me-Never mind… =whispering to May= but you didn't tell Paul the rest, did you?

May-No. Why would I?

Me-Good.

Leaf-Aw… I don't want to kill your cute kitty!

Me-Finally! Someone likes my little killer! Leaf, you get to eat cake after the chapter, if you don't do that dare.

Leaf-Yay!

Me-Sorry Meliniumorder! We will do your other dare.

Dawn-Ok… let's do this!

Me-HOLD EVERYTHING!!!

Paul-What is it now??

Me-This chapter came out early, because it was a birthday gift.

May-For who?

Me-For none other than… BellaLacey.

Bella-Hi everyone!

Everybody- Happy birthday!!

Bella-Thank you all!

Gary-We can't have a guest every chapter…

Me-Maybe not… but a birthday is special.

Paul-You missed my birthday, freak.

Me-… Actually, we will do 1 of LatiosFan's dares now. Then we will finally start the first dare. And Paul is first.

Paul-…

Me-Stop that.

Paul-…

Me-I said STOP IT!

Paul-…

Me-…

Paul-GAH!

Me-Take this! =fires bazooka=

Paul-=dodges= Ha! You missed!

Me-Think again, emo freak.

Paul-Huh? =turns around= NOOOOOOOOO! =blows up=

Me-Nice…

Drew-I have been up all night… 98653423, 98653424, 98653425.

Bella-How many roses does he have?

Gary-Some things, best remain unknown…

Me-Erm… Drew? You didn't have to do that…

Drew-I am not falling for that! I wrote down the number, so you can't confuse me now!

Me-You didn't have to do the dare.

Drew-Oh, but I did!! MUAHAHAH!!

Me-Ok… he needs help…

Random-=appears out of nowhere= on it! =whacks Drew with a hammer on the head=

Drew-=wakes up= Huh?!? What happened?!

Me-You don't know?

Drew-No… I was counting roses… when somebody knocked me on the head…

Random-Well, I have to go.

Me-Give Paul your goodbye present.

Random-Oh right!

Paul-What is it?

Random-Here goes! =whacks Paul with an axe=

Paul-=in pain= I h-hate y-you… =faints=

Me-Awesome!

Random-=leaves=

Me-Wait… that's how many quarters?? I need the help of the awesome reviewers!!! Please, count my quarters! Thank you!

Dawn-Can we do the dare now?

Me-Ok.

Dawn-Ehem… aren't you forgetting someone?

Me-No.

Dawn-No one?

Me-I SAID NO!!

Dawn-What about Paul?

Me-What about Paul?

Dawn-HE'S FAI— we need him for the dare.

Me-Oh, snap… =snaps fingers=

Paul-=wakes up= I DIDN'T MAKE OUT WITH MISTY, I SWEAR!!!! =snaps out of it= Huh??

Dawn-…

Me-…

Carl-O.O

May-… I think we have a one-sided canon from Paul's side in NovelShipping…

Me-Looks like it… DO THE DARE NOW!! I am getting impatient…

_After preparation_

Me-This has to be fun, for Paul's sake.

Paul-WHY ME?!!?!!?

Me-'cause.

Paul-…

Bella-Come on people!

Ash-Here goes!

=Ash throws Dawn into the air, while Dawn is doing a cart wheel, Paul catches Dawn, but falls down, Drew and May start hitting Paul with sticks=

May-I am a bossy freak, huh? Payback.

Drew-You call May a bossy freak, you pay!

Paul-I, ow, hate, ow, you, ow.

Me-Nice…

Bella-I have to admit… this is fun.

Me-I know! Next dare! It's for Carl, and it's by LatiosFan. You have to prepare a Goldeen dish for my sweet little kitty!

Ash-Yea, Carl.

Carl-…

May-Where is that cat anyway?

Me-Hmmm… Has anyone seen him?

Everybody-No…

May-I think… he went somewhere with that other, white cat.

Me-Oh… ok… Carl, do it anyway, I am sure he will back soon.

Carl-…=walks into kitchen=

Me-Paul, you have a dare from Furyfur. Every time someone talks about fangirls or fanboys, hit yourself in the nose with a hammer.

Paul-Easy.

Me-Ok, Gary.

Gary-=praying to God= Not a Leaf dare, not a Leaf dare, not a Leaf dare.

Me-You have to sing some autographs. =sneaks out=

Gary-Now were talking! Signing autographs for my fangirls is why I am born.

Everybody-…

Paul-=hits himself on the nose with a hammer= ow…

Me-=sneaks in= Go, we don't have much time.

Fangirls-There he is!

Gary-Calm down. There is enough of Gary, to go around!

Fangirls-Let's get him! =attack Gary=

Gary-WHA?!

Me-Nice…

Fangirls-You already have a girlfriend, so don't try to sweet talk us.

Gary-What is wrong with you fangirls.

Paul-=whacks himself lightly=

Me-BUSTED!!

Bella-This is going to hurt for him…

Me-Yea…

Furyfur-There you are!

Paul-GAAAAH!!!!

Furyfur-=whacks Paul repeatedly=

Paul-=in excruciating pain= ow…

Me-Nice… thanks Furyfur!

Furyfur-My pleasure. =disappears=

Bella-That must have been painful.

Paul-You have no idea…

May-erm… you know, that Gary is still being ripped apart?

Me-=looks at pile of fangirls= Oh yea! Leaf, you must eat a lot of sugar, and save Gary.

Leaf-On it! =eats a million bags of sugar and attacks Gary's fangirls=

_5 minutes later_

Drew-The smoke is clearing!

Gary-=unconscious=

Leaf-AWESOME AWESOME AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!

Me-Wow… Leaf?

Leaf-=jumping up and down= WHAT?

Me-erm… you know… you beat up Gary pretty good…

Leaf-Oops…

Me-Anyway… moving on. The next dare is for Ash. Give your hat to Leaf.

Ash-NO, NO WAY!!!

Me-… I just remembered, my friend, The Bookmaster gave me a hypno crystal! Though I want to know where he gets this stuff. Please, do tell.

Everybody-Huh?

Me-Hypnotizing time! =hypnotizes Ash=

Ash-=hypnotized= Yes master. =gives hat to Leaf=

Paul-… DON'T YOU DARE TURN ME INTO A CHICKEN!!!!

Me-Good idea! =points crystal at Paul=

Bella-Poor Paul, can you let him off the hook once?

Me-=sighs= Fine… Anyway, this next dare is the last one from LatiosFan. May, leave the room for a sec.

May-Ok. =leaves=

Me-Harley, make out with Drew.

Harley-My pleasure!

Drew-No… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Harley-=starts making out with Drew=

Me-MAY! Come in.

May-So what was that abo-- ……………………… DREW!! HOW COULD YOU!!!

Drew-=pulls away= HELP!

Harley-=stops= I had a good time! Thanks Eddy!

Me-……….. What did you call me?

Harley-I called you E--

Me-DON'T YOU DARE!!! =snaps fingers=

Harley-=explodes=

Me-Ok… moving on. Wait… where is Paul and Mis— I mean Carl?

Bella- I don't know…

Me-Dammit… Bella, cover for me, I will go find those two. =leaves=

Bella-Yay! Ok. So, the next dares is by Furyfur.

Drew-Paul's lucky not to be here now…

Bella-The next dare is for Dawn. It's convenient, since Paul isn't here. Sign Paul up for a female beauty pageant.

Dawn-He won't be happy about this… =signs Paul up=

May-I am sure he won't. =smiles=

Gary-I still don't get it, why those fangirls attacked me…

May-That will be 1 hit for Paul.

Drew-May, you are starting to scare me.

May-Why?

Drew-Well… erm… you are really evil towards Paul… more evil than anyone else.

May-He called me a bossy freak.

Drew-Well, you still shouldn't… erm… You know what… Never mind.

Bella-Ok, the next dare is for Gary. Give your picture of Anabel to Leaf.

Gary-Ok? Here Leaf. =gives Anabel's picture to Leaf=

Leaf-=rips picture apart=

Bella-Now, show it to Anabel, claiming it to be an improvement.

Gary-…………………………………… You're joking, right?

Bella-No, the reviewers command so.

Gary-=twitching= …

Leaf-=snaps fingers=

Drew-Whoa! I never get used to those teleports…

Bella-Come on.

Gary-=takes deep breath and knocks on Anabel's door=

Anabel-Hello? Oh… it's you. What do you want?

Gary-=shows her the picture= T-this is a-a-an improvement!

Anabel-…

Gary-I AM SORRY!! THEY MADE ME DO IT!!!

Anabel-I believe you, but you had to say, no way, but no, you come and do it anyway. We will talk later. =shuts door=

Ash-That went well!

Gary-Shut up.

Bella-Ok, we will continue Furyfur's dares when Claw and the others come back. For now, we will do MrMissMrs Random's dares. And the first dare is for Gary.

Random-Hiya! =coats Gary with sugar, candy and caffeine=

Gary-WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!

Random-Leaf? Your dare.

Leaf-=sees Gary= MORE SUGAR!! YAY!!! =runs after Gary=

Gary-=screams like a little girl, and runs away=

Me-=walks in with Paul and Misty chained up= wow… nice…

Everybody except us-Huh??

Me-We had a little trouble on the way… I found these 2 under a tree, making out…

Dawn-=gasps=

Me-And I couldn't get them away from each other… so I used chains.

May-Paul, you must hit yourself now!

Paul-… =hits himself with a hammer= ouch… my nose is starting to bleed…

Me-Ok, Ash, this is from Furyfur. Tell a series of the worst Pokémon-related jokes you can in front of a live crowd at the Digimon fanclub.

Leaf-=snaps fingers=

Drew-Why does she have teleportation powers and not us?!?

Me-Only awesome people have powers.

Paul-Then why don't I have them?

May-Proving Ed's point…

Paul-…

Me-Ash, do it.

Ash-Okay everyone! Listen up! What do you get when you cross a Psyduck, me, and Misty? One mad little girl!

Misty-=twitching= HAHAHAH! So funny!

Random Digimon fan-Shut up you crazy little girl.

Ash-Okay, okay. What do you get when you put a parrot in a washing machine? A Poliwhirl.

Misty-Nice one Ash!! HAHAHA!

Digimon fans-YOU SUCK!! =attack Ash and Misty=

Me-Niiiiiiiiiiiice.

Paul-Poor Misty… she didn't deserve that…

Everybody-=gasping=

May-Did he just…

Drew-Yep…

Me-Wow… Paul, you must make out with Dawn.

Paul-Fine… =makes out with Dawn=

Gary-He isn't enjoying that…

Paul-There is only 1 girl I would enjoy making out with, and she is sitting right next to me. =points to Misty=

Dawn-=sobs=

Me-Did he just say…. Omg… I am an IkariShipper… must break NovelShipping… I think NovelShipping has beaten IkariShipping…

Dawn-NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Paul-Yes.

Bella-I didn't know Paul had a soft side…

Me-Neither did I… We have to do something about that… Let's continue… the next dare is for May. It's from Random.

May-Thanks Random! =smiles and quickly turns Paul's clothes pink=

Paul-GAH!! When did you?! How did you?! So fast…

May-I love this dare.

Paul-…

May-…

Paul-…

May-…

Paul-…

May-…

Paul-…

Me-…

May and Paul-GAH!

Me-Stop stalling… The next dare is for Ash… put on Max's glasses.

Ash-Okey-dokey! =puts on glasses=

Drew-Where did those come from?

Gary-I have no idea…

Ash-Feeling weird… brain forming… knowing that 2+2 is not chocolate for 4…

Me-… they do work…

Max-WHO TAKEN MAI GLSSES AGAN!! GIMME THEY BACK!! I MUST BE SMRT! THE ANIME COMMANDS SO!!

Ash-I am sorry, young lad, but I really need them. They make me realize much more, than I have known before.

Max-GIMME THEM!!! =steals back glasses and jumps out of the window= HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!

Ash-=back to normal= Huh? What happened?

Me-You put on Max's glasses.

Ash-Those round thingy's with glass inside?

Me-Yes. Anyway… moving on. The next dare is for Car—

Paul-Misty.

Me-… fine… Misty… Random's Salamance get's to use Draco Meteor on you.

Misty-…

Random-Hiya again!

Paul-How many times has this freak appeared today?!

Random-… =whacks Paul with an axe=

Paul-=in pain= I will keep quiet… ow…

Random-Salamance! Prepare for battle! =throws Poke Ball= and now use Draco Meteor on her! =points to Misty=

Salamance-=nods head and uses Draco Meteor on Misty=

Misty-=buried under the meteors and fainted=

Me-Misty is unable to battle, and the winner is Random! =freezes= Why did I just say that?

Bella-That was fun to watch!

Paul-…

Me-Well, that's all the dares from Random.

Random-Thanks for a good time. Bye! =whacks Paul with an axe and leaves=

Paul-=in pain= Why does he, ow, keep doing that…

Me-Because he can.

Paul-…

Me-…

Paul-STOP THAT!!

Me-Nice… Ok, the next dares are by pokemaniac1234. The first dare for Paul.

Paul-...

Me-But we will do that dare in the next chapter. So, the next dare is for Ash. Shout "I love Gary" on worldwide television.

Ash-I didn't know you loved Gary.

Me-What?!

Ash-You just said so.

Me-… Apple.

Ash-OH!! I get it! =screams on worldwide television "I love Gary" and kisses Gary=

Gary-WHAT THA?!?! YOU CRAZY MORON!!!

Drew-Huh? How did you make him understand??

Me-I have no idea…

Mob-=break down wall= WHERE IS THAT KID THAT INTERUPTED NARUTO SHIPPUDEN?!?

Me-There. =points to Paul=

Paul-WHAT?!?! Who are you going to believe?

Mob-=beat up Paul=

Me-I love writing this thing…

Paul-…

Me-Ok… the next dare is for Misty. Bake poffins for Leaf.

Drew-Car crash?

Me-No… total chaos.

Misty-=bakes poffins, but I put too much sugar without her knowing=

Leaf-=eats poffins and tramples Misty= AWESOME!!!!!!!

Bella-Does she get too much sugar every chapter?

Me-Pretty much… So, that was the last dare from pokemaniac1234.

Claw-=comes in= Meow. =Sup.=

Me-Where have you been?

Claw-M-meow. =N-nowhere.=

Me-Claw, The Bookmaster gave you a robotic army of fire breathing cats. And Random said you are the most awesome cat in the universe.

Claw-Meow? Meow, meow. Meow! Meow. =Really? I didn't know people liked me. But thanks! I will use the army wisely.=

Paul-=prays to God=

Me-You also get a meal. A cooked Goldeen.

Claw-Meow! =Hurray!= =eats Goldeen= Meow. =tasty.=

Me-You also must eat dead bodies in front of everyone.

Claw-Meow! =Gross!=

Me-Ok… Sorry Furyfur! But I can't let him do this dare. Instead we will do Drew's and May's dare.

Drew-=in a kitten suit= May told me, I prepared.

Me-Claw, you must battle Drew to the death.

Drew-Let's do this! =starts running around= HEEEEEEELP!

Claw-MEOW! =GET BACK HERE!=

May-=in a mouse suit= Hey kitty! Come and get me!

Claw-Meow! =With pleasure!= =jumps and lands on May= =uses Claws of Death=

Drew-MAY!!!! You will pay for that!! Take this! =lightly scratches Claw=

Claw-Meow!! =That tickles!!= =uses Claws of Death=

Drew-=faints=

Me-Nice… =snaps fingers=

May and Drew-=revive= Huh? Did we win?

Me-No.

Bella-That was an interesting battle!

Paul-HEY! Who signed me up for a female beauty pageant?!

Me-=drops to the floor laughing=

Paul-This isn't funny!

Me-=laughs even more=

Paul-…

Me-=still recovering from laughing= Dawn, help him get ready.

Dawn-Ok.

_15 minutes later_

Paul-=walks in with a wig, a red dress, high heels and bunny ears=

Me-Ok… sorry, if the first part was funny, then this even funnier. =starts laughing like crazy=

Everybody-=start laughing=

Dawn-It's the best I could think of in such a small period!

Me-=through laughter= I can't breathe!!

Paul-=turns cherry red= SHUT UP!!!

Me-You are late, princess.

Leaf-=snaps fingers=

Me-Thanks Leaf! Now, get on stage princess.

Announcer-Next we have, the beautiful Paula!

Paul-=walks on stage=

Announcer-I am sorry… the ugly Paula.

Dawn-Hey! Stop that!

Audience-BOOOOOOOOO!

Me-Well… it's time to go. =snaps fingers=

Paul-DON'T EVER MAKE ME DO THAT AGAIN!!

Me-Whatever… moving on.

Paul-…

Me-The next dare is for everyone… jumps off a cliff 5 times. And we watch. This dare is from The Bookmaster.

Everybody-=jump of the cliff 5 times=

Paul-You didn't say that we were supposed to get blown up by bombs and burned by Fire-type Pokémon down there!

Me-That's the fun part!

Paul-…

Bella-That was fun.

Me-That's everything from The Bookmaster. The next dares are by Tigmamanukan Mayari. I know we had a lot of guest appearances today… but we had to do this. Mayari and his friend, Mango.

Mayari-Hello all! =transforms into Tigmamanukan=

Mango-That's an Omen bird with a very sharp beak. =transforms into Wak Wak=

Mayari-That's a Vampire bird with bat wings.

Me-Ok… Am I confused… ehem… so… the first dare?

Mayari-On it! =pecks Paul's head until his skull is cracked=

Paul-OUCH! You broke my skull!

Me-Okay… Dawn… you must give Paul surgery…

Dawn-I don't want to. He is mean.

Me-I know… but just do it…

Dawn-No.

Me-… Fine.

Paul-HEY! Will someone help?!

Misty-I will.

Paul-Thank you.

Everybody except Paul and Misty-=loud gasping=

Me-DID HE JUST SAY "Thank you"?????

Drew-Wow… that he did…

Misty and Paul-=leave to give surgery=

Mango-=sucks Gary's blood= mmmm…. Salty…

Gary-Uh… feeling weak… =faints=

Mayari-Leaf, do you want to be a vampire-ish too? Like Gary.

Leaf-Erm… no thanks…

Mayari-Ok, here some gum.

Leaf-YAY! =starts chewing gum=

Mango-I like Mangoes! =starts raining Mangoes=

Me-Erm… free food break?? Ok… I am confused…

Everybody who's left-Yay! =start eating Mangoes=

Me-Ok… seriously… I am so confused… Mayari? Wak Wak? Mango? What kinda names are those?! I am so confused…

Mango-=scratches Drew=

Drew-OUCH! HEY! CUT IT OUT!!

Me-Those claws are almost as sharp as Claw's??? Ok… now I am totally confused…

Mayari-Well, we have to go! Bye!

Mango-Yea! Bye! =both disappear=

Me-Ok… that was confusing…

May-The mangoes were tasty…

**Ok, so… that was a confusing last part… anyway… Review more!! Need more dares!!**

**Everybody, wish Bella a happy birthday!! Review and more dares!! More dares!! Torture them all!!!!!**

**We need a lot of Anti-NovelShipping dares and a lot of IkariShipping dares. So clabber Misty, Paul and Dawn with those dares!**

**~eds00**


End file.
